buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiral
" " is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is the ninety-eighth episode in the series. Written by Steven S. DeKnight and directed by James A. Contner, it originally broadcast on May 8, 2001 on The WB. Synopsis BUFFY AND THE GANG FLEE SUNNYDALE — Buffy explodes into action and takes the gang on the road once Glory discovers that Dawn is the Key with Glory on their tail blazing a path of destruction. While on the run, things happen fast as Giles and Spike are wounded, Dawn learns she has the power to destroy the universe, and Willow stays close to an incoherent Tara."The Mortuary". Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Archived from the original June 9, 2001. Summary With Glory now possessing knowledge that Dawn is the Key, Buffy and Dawn run for their lives. They escape thanks to Willow's magic and a large semi-truck slamming into Glory out on the street, causing her to transform into Ben. The gang gathers in Xander's apartment to discuss possible plans of action. Buffy declares that they will never be able to defeat Glory, and that they must leave town in order to stay alive. Spike solves their transportation problem by procuring a sun-protected Winnebago. Giles and Xander aren't pleased by Spike accompanying them, but Buffy tells them that she and Spike are the only ones who stand a chance at protecting Dawn in the event that Glory catches up to them, and makes it very clear that the subject is not open for discussion. Ben talks to one of Glory's minions, mentioning he is just a human body encasing Glory's god form. The Knights of Byzantium retrieve their crazy member, Orlando, from the hospital, who babbles that the Key is a shiny girl, prompting the Knight's leader, General Gregor, to realize that the Key is the Slayer's sister. Giles, driving the RV, talks with a motion-sick Xander about Buffy's state of mind. Worried about their future plans, Buffy is comforted by Dawn until the Knights attack. A sword through the roof nearly kills Buffy, but Spike stops it with his bare hands. While Buffy battles the Knights from the top of the RV, one knight impales Giles with a flying spear, causing the RV to crash onto its side. The Scoobies rush to Four Aces, an abandoned gas station, where Buffy fends off the attackers until Willow performs a force field spell. Meanwhile, at Sunnydale Memorial, all those left crazy by Glory repeatedly mutter: "It's time." Spike suggests to Xander that they run, but Buffy refuses to let anyone die. Buffy captures the General, who reveals that Glory once ruled over a hell dimension as part of a "triumvirate of suffering and despair", only to be banished by the other two when they grew to fear her. As a result, Glory was trapped inside a mortal body in which she was meant to lay dormant. Buffy realizes that this is her only weakness: kill the mortal and Glory dies as well. However the General explains that Glory's mortal host has never been found. He also reveals Dawn was created to open up the gateways between dimensions, and Glory intends to use this power to return to her own dimension. However, this will also dissolve the boundaries between dimensions and destroy all of them. Buffy promises Dawn that she'll protect her. Realizing that Giles is seriously injured, Buffy arranges a deal with the Knights to allow Ben to safely pass; he stabilizes Giles, and then is left alone with the General, who suspects Ben is an outsider and tempts him with the idea of killing Dawn. Ben realizes that Glory is about to take over his body and tries to leave but before he can get outside the force field, Glory comes forth. Glory kills General Gregor, fights off the Scooby Gang to take Dawn, and bursts through the force-field. By the time Willow releases the field, Glory has disposed of all the Knights and disappeared with Dawn. Knowing they have to move fast, everyone heads for Ben's car to chase after Glory. Buffy, however, is left emotionally shattered after going through so much to protect Dawn only to lose her to Glory, and collapses to the ground. Continuity *This is the second time Buffy uses a sword as a weapon; the first was in "Becoming, Part Two". *Buffy mentions Adam's death by pulling out his uranium power core in "Primeval". *Willow's eyes turn black when she casts powerful spells in this episode, the third time in which this effect occurs on her, following "Becoming, Part Two" and "Tough Love". *Xander makes a reference to The Judge and the episode "Innocence". *Orlando displays knowledge of Dawn's identity as the Key; in "Blood Ties", she visited the mental ward looking for answers while he was there and he recognized her. *Dante mentions having ten of his men dead; as seven Knights had been killed in this episode, he also referrers to the three men Glory killed in "Blood Ties". *Although this is the first time most of the Scoobies witness Ben transform into Glory, Spike will be the only one to clearly remember this fact ("The Weight of the World"). Appearances Individuals *Dante Chavalier *Rupert Giles *Glorificus *Gregor *Gronx *Alexander Harris *Heckle *Jeckle *Anya Jenkins *The Judge *Tara Maclay *Murk *Orlando *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Benjamin Wilkinson *Unidentified lunatic (Real Me) *Unidentified lunatic I (Blood Ties) *Unidentified lunatic II (Blood Ties) Organizations and titles *Glory's minions *Groupies *Higher being *Impact Realty *Key *Knights of Byzantium *Order of Dagon *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Triumvirate of suffering and despair *Watcher *Witch Species *Demon *Human *Vampire Events *Battle to protect the Key *Big Day Locations *Earth **Sunnydale ***Four Aces ***Glorificus' mansion ***Hawley mausoleum ***Sunnydale Memorial ***University of California, Sunnydale ****Stevenson Hall ***Alexander Harris' apartment *Glorificus' hell dimension Weapons and objects *2VL6508 *''Book of Tarnis'' *K4X96A *Stake *Uranium 235 core Rituals and spells *"Discharge and bring life" *Fist of Air *Force field spell Death count *One Knight of the Byzantium, thrown from the bus by Anya. *Three Knights of Byzantium, thrown from the bus by Buffy. *One Knight of the Byzantium, stabbed with an axe by Buffy. *One Knight of the Byzantium, neck broken by Buffy. *Orlando, stabbed by Dante. *Gregor, killed by Glory. *Two clerics, killed by Glory. *Dante Chavalier, killed by Glory. *Hundreds of Knights of Byzantium, killed by Glory. Behind the scenes Production *According to Steven S. DeKnight, the scene where the Knights of Byzantium attack the Scoobies in the Winnebago is a homage to 1939 Western film Stagecoach.Steven S. DeKnight, "Spiral (Spoilers)". BBC, May 2001. Retrieved June 16, 2019. *DeKnight has also described: "In the first draft of the outline for "Spiral" script, the opening action scene where Buffy is trying to escape from Glory with Dawn, was massive. It was a ten minute long escape scene. Buffy gets smacked into a tree a hundred feet away, she ends up beating Glory with a sheared off lamp pole, there was big, big action. Joss [Whedon] read it and said 'This is great, this is wonderful, Kubrick couldn't film this in 20 days with five million dollars, so cut everything'. I'm like 'Great, okay, that's fine, as long as I get the Knights chasing the Winnebago'."Steven S. DeKnight, "Big Budgets (Spoilers)". BBC, May 2001. Retrieved June 16, 2019. Pop culture references *Xander's apartment has a poster of the 1949 novel "Tough Kid from Brooklyn" from author Robert Mende. *Anya mentions characters Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. *Spike mentions his idea of taking a vehicle of the manufacturer Porsche instead of the Winnebago. *Anya offers to cook canned meat of the brand Spam. *Spike jokingly compares Buffy to Florence Nightingale, the founder of modern nursing. *Xander mentions learning war rules from the comic book character Sgt. Rock, a war veteran. Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *As the Knights of Byzantium march off from the woods, a man is visible in the bottom right corner dressed in bright red flannel and with a clear ear piece in his ear. Music *Thomas Wanker — original score International titles *'Armenian:' "Գալարագիծ" (Spiral) *'Czech:' "Spirála" (Spital) *'Finnish:' "Kierre" (Spiral) *'French:' "La Spirale" (The Spiral) *'German:' "Auf der Flucht" (On the Run) *'Hungarian:' "Vissza az Elejére" (Back to the Top) *'Italian:' "Spirale di Violenza" (Spiral of Violence) *'Japanese:' "スパイラル" (Spiral) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' "Espiral" (Spiral) *'Romanian:' "Spiral" (Spiral) *'Russian:' "Спираль" (Spiral) *'Spanish (Latin America):' "Odisea" (Odyssey) *'Spanish (Spain):' "Espiral" (Spiral) Gallery Promotional stills Spiral Tara Willow.jpg Spiral Buffy Knight 01.jpg Spiral Buffy Knight 02.jpg Spiral Buffy 01.jpg Spiral Buffy 02.jpg Spiral Buffy Dawn.jpg Spiral Buffy Xander Dante 01.jpg Spiral Buffy Xander Dante 02.jpg Spiral Dawn Glory.jpg Spiral Buffy Tara Willow.jpg Behind the scenes Spiral Cleric.jpg 5x20 Gellar Donner Brendon.jpg Quotes References de:Auf der Flucht fr:La Spirale nl:Spiral Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5